The light to her darkness
by XoiCullen
Summary: Almost one year ago Angela had the perfect life, almost a year ago that all changed. Her parents her friends her boyfriend everyone she has ever known is far from who she thought. She is distraught. Until the Cullen's move to town. She once again has hope as she falls for Emmett Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:/ SM owns twilight and it's characters.**

 **Hey is XoiCullen💋 and I got a request for a Angela and Emmett story so this is my attempt. And I'm very exited to go out of the Bella/Edward element so review and tell me if you like.**

* * *

 **Apov**

My name is Angela Weber. I'm 17 and I live in Forks Washington.

A year ago, one would have thought my life was perfect.

I was the good girl, my parents were very religious so church was a natural occurrence for me. I was dating baseball captain Ben Cheney, and I was very popular because of it.

Whoever thought that my life was perfect until exactly 10 months and 15 days. That is when I begin to see everyone for who they really were.

First were my parents. They were also the biggest shock for me. You see growing up my parents never laid a hand on me, there was never any need. But one night my parents told me they arranged a relationship and later marriage with the towns golden boy Mike Newton. I was furious, I refused while making my distaste for Newton very known. My dad was screaming at me me and I was screaming at him, when all of a sudden, he slapped me right across the face. And demanded me to accept my fate or he'd do worse. I looked to my mother for help, she simply shrugged her shoulders and turned the other way. I was surprised, confused, and for the first time towards my father I felt fear. That night I felt defeated and I relented to his commands.

Two months later when I could no longer keep it to myself and I was unhappy with the arranged relationship with Mike, I confided in my friends. I figured they'd help me give me suggestions to what I should do. Instead they turned their backs on me. Saying that I was lying, and then they proceeded spreading rumors.

Over the next two months everyone started to believe. My ex friends. Everyone pulled away. All except Ben. Ben stayed with me through everything. He was my shoulder and we got back together. Though my life was no longer perfect I still had Ben to help me make it through.

But soon I realized that all isn't what it seems. And that light will shine on all darkness. One day just needing some time alone, I headed to a spot in the forest. The spot that me and Ben frequently visited it was our spot. Never would I have thought to see Ben there, with Jessica, my child hood friend that was the first to abandoned me. And it broke my heart. In that moment I've never felt so betrayed and stupid. It was at that point where I felt broken, and truly defeated. I've lost my friends my boyfriend, my parents are still abusive more so after mike broke up with me. For the first time in my life I have no one, and I feel it I feel alone. I feel as if it will never get better.

* * *

 _ **Remember to Review Review Review.**_

 _ **Also I have no idea for the name please someone help me out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:/ SM owns Twilight and its characters.**

 _ **Sorry I took so long to get this chapter uploaded. Things have been really hectic. But nevertheless I have chap 2 because no matter what I love writing. Also I have other stories on my profile, so check them out and please review.**_

* * *

 _ **Apov**_

 _Every day is the same. A schedule that was ordered to me. A schedule that I follow, in hopes of escaping even an inch of pain._

 _Every morning, I clean my room take a shower, and cook breakfast, for my dad and little brother, before 5:30. That's when my dad wakes up and he expects it or I get hurt. My mom leaves at 5:00 every morning, so the responsibility falls on me._

 _Then I have to walk the dogs, fill their bowls. I have to get my brother ready for school, my dad won't. I have to get Dad's paper. Then I have to dress. And I have to defog dad's car windows. Drive my brother to his prestigious elementary school in Port Angelas, and make it to Forks High by nine._

 _One little glitch in this schedule, and I'm in for it. If my brothers late, or I'm late, if I get the same news paper as the day before. Anything could go wrong and if it does I'd feel the pain for it._

 _I could do nothing but hope it would stop. I mentally scoff at myself. The only escape that I'd get is college. And I don't have the money or the smarts, for that._

 _I walk into the school building at 8:53, I silently thank highest power there is._

 _Everyone's buzzing about the new family that just moved here. The Cullen's, three guys and two girls, all adopted, and one couple in the adopted group. If I was still the same girl I used to be, I'd have been the first to greet them. I'd have every down low on them, I'd be gossiping just as much as any higjschooler in forks. But instead I just keep walking. With my head down not making any contact at all with the new students, knowing that once they've been here long enough, they'd to believe what everyone says about me._

* * *

I head to my last class of the day, hoping the teacher doesn't show up. Today has complete been the worst day of my life. Every you go, there's someone talking about the Cullen's. About how the Cullen's know the down low of the down low, giving a pointed look at me every time. This is worse than everybody ignoring me. The whole Town probably knows the rumors that Jessica and Lauren started.

To top it all off, dad wants me to be home early. So I can cook a big dinner and be presentable, for dinner with our guests. With guess who, the Cullen's. Who will be giving me looks all night because of what they heard at school. This is one of those times that a really long semi loud fuck is appropriate.

* * *

Thankfully the teacher decided not to show up today, like most days. Its rumored he spends the time with the janitor ms. Jenkins. It is also very true. Those people are not quiet at all.

I pick my brother up and make it home by 4:00, to be told dinner has to be ready at 7:00. Plus I have to make myself and my brother presentable. God am I glad he isn't one of tempered children who are spoiled brats, loud, and obnoxious. He's thankfully pretty quiet and very well behaved.

At 7:20 they arrive dad is in the living room, Luke my brother is in the backyard reading, I'm left to take the coats. I don't miss the side glances from the group of teens, and the doctor father. I really hope they don't decide to let spill what they've heard.

After dinner dad Carlisle, or Dr. Cullen as dad reminded, or more like threatened me, and his wife Esme head into the living room for a chat.

I lead the group into the den. Dad had it fully furnished and its a real guys den down here. Fuse ball pool table. Pretty Much everything.

The big guy Emmett asks me for a bathroom. And we head upstairs to the guest room.

"We don't believe what they were saying" he says quietly I instantly know what he's talking about.

"Well not all of it I guess, I mean we don't think you would lie about something like that." He continues

"What do you want information, an inside look at my life your not getting it just leave me alone." I say with venom in my voice. Mostly at the reminder of Ben he'd unknowingly given. Ben said the same thing that he didn't believe what they all wee saying that I wouldn't lie about those things. Now he's with jess and every other person saying the things every one else does, adding on to the rumors.

"Sorry I didn't mean to come off like that its just, I don't think you'd lie about that sort of thing, I don't want anything from you I just figured with everything at school you should at least know one person doesn't think those things of you, that if you really do need help that someone would be there for you to talk to and help you without being judged."

With that he walks back toward the front door as the Cullen parents call to them to leave.

I can't help but replay Emmett's words on my mind, and this time I cry myself to sleep in gratitude and hope instead of pain.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter, if you can please review**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Sincerely, XoiCullen💋**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I have a new story on my profile._**

 ** _Have a Little Faith._**

 ** _s/12762465/1/Have-a-Little-Faith_**

 ** _Please R &R._**

 ** _Sincerely, XoiCullen💋_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:/ I do not own, Twilight Characters. Though the Emmett in this chapter makes me wish I did.**

 **So its been a while. (Sorry!) I know I know.**

 **But this chapter I have a surprise for one of my reviewers.**

 **Thank you for reviewing jessa76, and rooske01.**

 **So let's get on with the chapter shall we.**

* * *

 **Apov**

I awoke this morning and I could feel the difference. I wasn't in a saddened mood. I was actually looking forward to seeing a friend.

But then the doubt crept in. What if it was all a facade? What if he was just playing me like a fiddle?

But he, Emmett, he seems different. Almost as if he didn't see the wrong in me. That despite the rumors he still wants to be my friend. Then there came the doubt.

What if around other people he's different from the way he was last night. What if he was going to be just like Ben.

I found myself wanting to run away from the uncertainties. Away from Emmett. I didn't really know him, he could be like everyone else, trying to gain information. But I liked who Emmett was last night. I preferred to keep my illusion of him. To not find out if I'm right or if I'm wrong.

So I had made up my mind I wouldn't approach Emmett or try to make friends with him or his family.

So I avoided them with all my might.

Just as I reached the lunch room I felt a soft yet sure grip on my arm as someone pulled me outside and up to the woods behind the school. It was Emmett.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asks me.

"Why are you even concerned with me?" I ask and I truly wanted to know why. I guess my illusion was about to be made or broke as of now.

"Why would I not?" It wasn't a question, but a statement as if he was simply just telling me. Yet I felt the need to answer.

"Because I'm damaged, broken, the girl the whole town turns a blind eye to, the girl with no friends to talk to, I'm a liar as they say, and a whore or a slut, in the eyes of everyone including my parents. I'm no one." I flinched as I recalled everything every reason why he shouldn't care about me. It hurt that it was all true.

"Do you honestly think I care what ludicrous things people say or think about you? I told you last night I'm not that type of person. And I understand that your mistreated and you have a lot going on, but your not alone.

" Its just like when people look at me. They see this perfect snotty rich kid, who gets all the girls, and who probably more than likely, plays a defensive position in football. People look at me and that's who they expect me to be. But I'm not.

"I was abused as a child, I have a lot of physical scars as well as mental. From my mother who didn't give a rats ass, and died of overdose. I was given to my father when I was five. I was also beat by my father and his girl had a sick curiosity for young males. My childhood was hell. It didn't stop until I learned to fight back and take control." "I was fifteen before I was finally let out of my families clutches. Going from family member to family member with no change, until then. I was lucky that Carlisle and Esme even thought about adopting a child my age. But I thank god that they did."

"I'm not who people think I am. I'm not a football player, I can't even play football. But I can play doctor like a pro. Comes easy when in a situation like mine had been. I don't get the girls, I've never even willingly touched a being that way. That being said, I don't give a fuck about the lies that these people spread, because I know how that can be. I just want to help you if the help is needed. I didn't get the help I needed until it was to late, and it didn't end very well. I want to be your friend and I want to help you out of your situation. But first you have to admit that you need my help in the first place."

I couldn't stop the tears as they came. He was right and any doubt was severed as I looked up to see Emmett's expression, and for him I broke even more. I couldn't understand how we could be hurt as bad as we are, and by family no less.

My eyes traveled to the surprisingly sunny sky, and a cloud shaped into a star, and I made a wish to it, not even knowing why or for what as I said the words I knew I needed to say.

"I do Emmett. I need your help." I admitted

"We'll help each other."

* * *

 **Empov (in regards to a review by jessa76 for chapter two)**

 _We were in the locker room before lunch and I found myself thinking about Angela. I knew the signs and she wasn't lying. She shouldn't have to live the life she's living. No one should. I lived a similar life, and that life on any level is every kind of wrong. My mind flitted to the way she'd been avoiding me all day._

 _"Dude just lay off." I hear Jasper say a row of lockers away from me. Him sounding unlike his laid back self meant he was pissed, and Jasper was hardly ever pissed. I went to find him to check out the scene._

 _"What's the problem?" I inquire as I see Jas chest to chest with some jock._

 _"She's a fucking attention addict, she thrives on it the lying whore._

 _"Jasper man shit!" I yelled as his fist collided with the dude's face several times._

 _I pulled Jas back as quickly as I could. Breathing hard he says to me. "Go ahead and ask him who he's talking about." He panted out._

 _"Fucking Angela Webfeet. Keep sticking for her she's going to fuck your entire family, and then she's gonna go back to being a needy attention loving whore."_

 _I couldn't stop my reaction to his words. She didn't deserve to be talked about behind her back like this. I snapped I punched him once and I couldn't stop, I punched him and kicked him, I blacked out, it was as if I wasn't in control of my body, my only thoughts were of Angela._

* * *

 _Once Emmett was finally dragged off of Ben, (which took four guys to do so.). The locker room was eerily quiet. Everyone knew their locker talks of Bella were over. Ben to them was a warning as he lay there unconscious and his face bleeding. They left him there a minute after Emmett and Jasper had left._

 _Ben was found as the freshmen class arrived next shift. He knew not to say anything about what had happened. He learned a valuable lesson about keeping his mouth shut, seeing as his lips were swollen beyond capability of talking. And Emmett went to go find Angela. He knew with the things people were spouting she would need someone to help her and believe in her._

* * *

 ** _So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Sometimes we all just need someone to understand so I figured if Em's gonna be her savior, then he should understand her situation._**

 ** _Hope you like Ems POV sorry it was so short._**

 ** _Please please please review._**

 ** _Love the Amazing XoiCullen💋_**


	5. So sorry

**Im sorry I've been gone so long. And I'm even more sorry that this is not any better.**

 **Well... I'm taking a break from fan fiction. I'm putting it on the backburner. I decided to go back to school, and my professor is trying to help me plubish my books. I'm also taking in my sister who has a newborn and everything is just crazy right now. I will finish my stories, but I can not promise any updates in the near future. For all those who have read reviewed liked and faved, my stories thank you and I will be back.**

 **Bye, for now**

 **XoiCullen😢**


	6. I need you guy's opinion

**ALL TWILIGHT RIGHTS BELONG TO SM I OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE POETRY, IF YOU WOULD CALL IT THAT.**

 **BPOV_**

 _SOMETIMES I LOOK AT THE CLOUDS I IMAGINE A STAR OUT OF THE WEIRDEST CLOUD. I SEE THE SUNNY YET CLOUDY DAY, DARKEN INTO A STARRY NIGHT. I LET THEM FORM IN THE DEPTHS OF MY MIND. IN A VISION OF A DREAM. I WISH UPON THAT STAR OF ALL THE DREAMS WITHIN ME. I STRIVE TO SEE IT IN MY MIND IN MY DESPAIR, I LET IT FREE ME FROM THE CLUTCHES OF SORROW SO I WILL DANCE IN THE TOMORROW LAND OF DREAMS AND WISHES AND STARS. IN THAT ONE DAY I UNDERSTOOD THE SIMPLE THINGS IN LIFE AS I WISHED UPON A STAR THAT AS ONCE A CLOUD IN A SUNNY DAY WITH A DREAM FROM WITHIN MY SELF ._

"Thank you Bella for that moment of inspiration, but i'm sorry to inform you this is world history and that little outburst is not part of the assignment."

"Sorry Mr..." I often forget my teachers name

"Just answer the question Isabella." I don't know the answer I wasn't able to study last night."

"Yet you were able to recite a whatever that was in my class after a night of not being able to study for my class, you are still in high school Issabella if you want to pass my class, it'd be in your best interest to pay attention and again study, but most of all stop fooling yourself with this rubbish you are imitating as a poem."

Again I reel in my emotions, best to use them later in a hurtful poem from the words of Mr. What ever his name is. Internally instead of making plans to study I decide to visit the pub were they hold reading for singer to poets to comedians. I never expected to Find my match at that dingy little pub.

 **EPOV**

When my mom told us we were moving I thought she was joking surely she wouldn't uprise us from the only place we've ever known because she's pissed at dad. Yea he cheated, but when he brought some college girl not but a few years older than me and em, well that seemed to be enough because that is exactly what mom did.

Now we were moving from Manchester, England to some tiny town no one had every heard Forks, Washington. Apparently was also so small the mayor is related to the preacher who's related to the principle who's related to the chief who is also related to the mail man. This information was given to us by the realtor who's brother is the principle. As far as little towns go this one marked the map. Even though you probably wouldn't be able to see it on a map of Washington.

"Edward your mother says to and I quote in an english manor that your mom seems to carry despite living in chicago since you were five, 'Edward Cullen hurry your arse up.' I think she's in a tissy." "Sorry little girl but who pray tell told you to enter my royal room, though you may be giving a message Victoria I've not given you permission." "I'll be down in a moment." "Dismissed."

"Sorry king Edward, I'll give your mother your wise words." She giggles a bit as she runs off. Vicky is 12 and thinks she runs the world, She curses like a salior, though I believe after being raised by her ex-con uncle in chicago, it was inescapable. I believe she has a slight crush on me and my brother who still have a slight british accent though we don't live in the country any longer, for a long 't help that i'm a poet.

"JUst one before you go? Please!?"

"I AOKE JUST BEFORE DAWN, JUST BEFORE LIGHT in the middle of the night. But I was awoken into the death and reborn in a space between the dark and light. In reality I was awoken into Twilight."

"Just beautiful, I'm gonna miss you prince Edward."

"I'm gonna miss you too vermin."

I hoped the moment that we took of that maybe as small as a town as it is I would able to find something to do with my poetry. As a poet it was all I could think about.

* * *

 _ **I'M NOT BACK NOT YET BUT,,,, I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING.**_


	7. Chapter 5

**ALL TWILIGHT RIGHTS BELONG TO SM. _ALL RIGHT MY LOVELY READERS SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG AND I KNOW ITS BEEN A VERY LONG WHILE BUT I AM NOW DOING MY BEST TO FINISH ALL OF MY STORIES. NOW A LOT OF YOU FOLLOWED OR FAVORITE'ED THIS STORY, BUT NO ONE REVIEWS MOST CHAPTERS EXCEPT FOR ONE READER. THAT'S MY QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS, IF I CAN GET A NEW CHAP POSTED EVERY WEEK FOR YOU CAN I GET A REVIEW IN RETURN. #FANFICGOALS. I POST ON TIME AND HOPEFULLY THIS STORY WILL GET MORE REVIEWS. NOW ENOUGH RAMBLING FROM ME I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING ON THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE READ ON._**

* * *

 **APOV**

 **My eyes traveled to the bright and surprisingly bright sky, and a star that was shaped into a star, and I made a wish to it.**  
 **Not even knowing why or what for, as I spoke the words I knew I needed to say.**  
 **I do Emmett, I need your help.**

 _After admitting the words that I once didn't think i'd be able to, it was as if a dam broke. I cried. I cried for myself, for Emmett, I cried for anyone who had ever been in any situation such as ours. I cried for all those who are bruised scared and broken, I cried fro the hope that one day we wouldn't be broken, but stronger, one day we'd be able to move on from all the hurt._

 _"Don't worry Angela, everything will be okay" Emmett mummers in my ear, a quietness in my moment of noise.  
It was in that instant I felt safe. Wrapped in Emmett's arms as if he's shielding me, as he reassures me that one day if not today. Things will be okay._

 _As he shields me, I think about finishing the school day, and I know I simply can't do it.  
"I-I can't go back in there." I stutter through hiccuping from my recent crying.  
"And you don't have to. come on I know a place we can go." He looks me in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" I did I could barely understand it but I trusted him with every thing in me. I nod._

 ** _EMPOV_ **

I had experienced every thing Angela is going through. I knew on some level how she feels. When she announced she couldn't continue school I wasn't surprised. There's only a certain amount of strength and, every body has a limit.

I look at the beautiful broken girl, as she nods her answer. And I can't help but wondering how someone could ever harm her, could have so much hate in their hearts that would stoop this low, to hurt this beauty perfected.

On first glance, my first glance of her, she seemed as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world. But then I really looked at her, though I didn't have to look hard, you could still miss the broken and defeated expression her face held. The pain similar to what i had felt not to long ago. I knew I had to do every thing in my power to help her. And though she doesn't know it she has helped me also, brought me a purpose in life, helping the angel, who helped me just by trusting me to help her. And I would, I would do whatever I had to do to help her.

"Good, now follow me."

"Mr. Cullen where do you think you and ms. Webber are headed." "Nurses office, Angela had a little run in with the brick wall actually, maybe it would be better if I took her to my dad don't you think, I mean she hit the wall pretty hard."

"Ah yes definitely your father he'll know exactly what to do, he's very talented in his work I hear."

"Yes he is Ms. Cope but we really better head out if we want to catch him." "Yes yes, gone along. Say hello to your father for me."

It was to easy it seemed Ms. Cope was single and ready to mingle, most of the women was in love with Carlisle. I hear Angela giggle a little as we exit the building. I look at her questioningly.

"Ms. Cope acts the same way to my father." The dim light in her eyes dims a little more. "You know we should probably get an excuse from your dad, father likes to check up on me with Ms. Cope, he'll know I skipped I - I don't want to be hurt anymore. I'm scared Emmett."

To have this brilliant strong girl who had no idea just how strong she is admit her fears to me was something I don't think I can eve hear again. It breaks me a little to hear her admit to being scared of her father, no not father just a cold and heartless man.

"Your right, don't worry i'll take care of it." I take out my phone doing something I swear I never would, because of everything they had done for me I felt like I had no right to ask for such a thing, but for my Angel's safety I did, I asked Carlisle and Esme for a favor.

 **APOV**

 _I felt a spark with Emmett, with him I felt safe and understood. I found myself never wanting to go back home. I wanted to stay with Emmett and let him make every thing better, something he seemed to already be so good at. Despite the circumstances e makes me feel normal, as if I deserve a normal life, without the pain that was daily bestowed upon me._

 _"Okay every thing is taken care of Esme says she will confirm that we were with her after leaving Carlisle, and Carlisle says he'll confirm we came to see him and he told us to go to Esme if anyone asks."_

 _I silently thank his adoptive parents for being so kind._

 _"Do you enjoy your new life with Carlisle and Esme?" I quietly asks as he maneuver out of the school parking lot. He doesn't answer right away, instead a thoughtful look adorns his expression.  
eventually as we arrive at a cliff at the Forks and the reservation separation he answers.  
"Yeah I do. They were the best choice for me. No they didn't have a complete understanding, but they cared and the had a vague knowing of the situation, and they helped me as best as they could, they got me out of a really dark time in my life, darker than the rest." "Come on let's go sit."_

 _"Is that even safe to sit on a cliff." He smirks at me I can feel a flutter of emotions that i presume are butterflies at seeing him smile like so.  
"I thought you said you trust me." he stated it simply before turning and making his way to the cliffs edge. Well I did say that I trust him and I do so I follow with that as my only thought, I trust him._

 _We sat in silence for a while just enjoying the sounds of the sea below and the birds overhead. Something he had said was turning over in my head._

 _"You said that they got you out of a dark place, darker than the rest." He looks at me and he nods. "What did you mean by that?"_

His eyes divert back to the calmness of the sea, a distraction, a mirage of the outside world, our worlds were never calm. Our world is a world fueled with anger and hate, only can te beautiful represent it when a storm with winds that tip over big boats and angry waters that flood even bigger boats. Our world is claimed by a storm of darkness and anger and hate, yet has light passion and in some cases love, our world was a place that couldn't make up it's mind. A place that caused people as beautiful and good as Emmett, go through what is called hell on earth, but could really be seen as a way of this wicked world. Then people like Carlisle and Esme help bring back the light compassion, love and life in general. I wish the world could be filled with people like them, with less of an temptation for evil. No drugs to warred someone's mind into anger and violence. I wish instead of going through the earth's wickedness I could go out there and do something about it all. And by the look in Emmett's eyes I knew he felt the same, and that maybe one day all this hoping would come to good use.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter much to me i'm glad they were able to help you that there was someone to help you. You deserved it.

He looks at me, a passion for something unknown shining in his eyes, "So do you Angela, you deserve it as well."  
And for once I believed it, I believed every word.

"Let's cliff dive!" I look at him slightly panicked. He wasn't serious right?

"Emmett we're pretty high up, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"So we'll go down some, besides it's perfectly safe i'm a cliff diving pro, and since your missing classes consider this as lesson. Your about to get to get schooled in cliff diving." He says jumping up and taking his shirt off in the process.  
The flutter becomes ever apparent and I giggle a bit at his silliness and some nervousness though I couldn't make out why exactly the nerves were present.

"I'm pretty sure schooled is a made up word." "Nah I've auto correct checked it a bunch of times." Once again I laugh . "Besides all words were made up at one point."  
"Well I can't argue that logic." I heave myself from the ground, complaining while doing so. "I haven't even been swimming in forever."  
"Well how about this scary cat, we'll jump together, so if memory fails itself, I'll be there to help." I laugh at his superhero pose, It was amazing how he could make me laugh so easily, something that was not hours ago so foreign. "Deal?" I smile another foreign concept. "Deal."  
"Of course we have a deal, what could possibly be better than adrenaline excitement and a wet superhero me." I laugh another flutter presenting itself.

We make our way down to the next to lowest cliff. As our hands clasps together a jolt of pleasure rushes through my body, racks my nervous systems rendering me stupid. A thought passed through my stupefied brain, what if it wasn't him I was attracted to, what if I was taking his help and making it into something that isn't, of course I would create an attraction with the first guy who wanted nothing but to help me out of my shitty life. But as he looked into my eyes in preparation to jump, I knew that wasn't it, from the look in his eyes the attraction was mutual. And for the oddest reasons it thrilled me to know it.

"On the count of three."

We jumped together and I let the feeling of freedom rush over me. With Emmett at my side. And that became the best feeling in the world even if I didn't completely understand it.

* * *

 **WELL I HOPE THE WAIT WAS WELL WORTH IT!**

 **I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED IN SIX DAYS OR LESS**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **XoiCullen**


	8. My Hero

**All Rights Belong To SM. Here's your chapter you've been waiting for. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. And I'm sorry for the wait, but things haven't been going well. I've been in and out of the hospital for health and physical reasons. since last sunday. so I'm so sorry for the wait and i really honestly have no idea when the next post will. if you review this chapter i will make sure to message you personally the second i update a new chapter. thank you to all my reviewer reading your reviews even for chapters before has made me smile all week. sorry for any typos I've got a new computer that doesn't automatically correct without giving the weirdest words.**

* * *

 **APOV**

I felt as if I was going to hyperventilate. We arrived three hours past my curfew. I was terrified of what would happen, with Emmett encouraging me that everything would be fine.

"Come in, come in." Mother ushers us into the living area. It was a room I was rarely allowed in. I often used the back door since the room was in contact with the front door.

"Angela nice of you to arrive back home, even if your three hours late, unacceptable. And with a boy I see." He gives Emmett not a second glance, it scare me that he dares act like this in front a member of newcomers. "Go to your room we will talk about your actions later."

I turn to follow my directions,, it was the only thing that would lesson the punishment, if I did what I was told accordingly. A soft but sure grip on my arm stopped me from going any father. It surprised me it wasn't a particular grip I've been accustomed with, it wasn't a grip I had been expecting, I didn't know a grip could be used for something that didn't hurt.

"Sir I apologize for our timing, We had an accident and I couldn't simply leave her to deal herself, seeing as it was my fault it happened in the first place. My father requested she rest and take a dose of pain reliving medicine. Seeing as it was during school hours and no one was here at your home I took her to my mother, we only had medicine for the night time and Mother didn't want to leave us to ourselves so it was l we had to give to her causing her to sleep beyond the time administered."

I had to and it to i'm he could lie on the spot really well, though the way he spoke was a little overboard. Then Father spoke reminding of the way he spoke in front of others, a completely different way of which he spoke to me.

"Well thank you for all you've done thus far, I apologize for my abrupt assumptions, I will have you know that I will be checking with both your parents about your story, and if indeed you are lying, actions will be taken." I could tell the last bit was directed at me.

"Yes sir, if you must, and I don't mean to be rude but rude but I really must go. My father has a scheduled dinner with senator Mason, and his family that I am required to attend."

I would have to ask him tomorrow if this was true.

"Yes, yes of course, give the senator my greetings will you not, your father as well. We should plan another dinner between us."

"Yes I will. Goodnight Angela, I will see you in school tomorrow. Mrs. Webber if you don't mind showing me to the door."

"Ah yes."

My arm is in the familier painful grip as soon as they are out of earshot. "He seems to be partial to you. Keep yourself together, Keep clean. No man wants trash, and don't fuck this up like you did with Mayor Crawly's son."

He didn't hit me he said nothing else I was released from his grip and I knew that meant that I was excused.

I don't know how but Emmett had helped me, and I had faith it wouldn't be the last time either.

 **APOV**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." I had meet Emmett behind the school today during breakfast.

"For what?"

"Victor he didn't hit me at all after you left, not even when I ad his breakfast late this morning. And that's all thanks to you. So again thank you so much."

"it was no problem I told you everything would be okay. I had a foster parent when I was about 13 who was like your father toward the girls there. As long as they found someone with a interest in them that could give them any kind of valuable assets he would leave them bruise free. Your, no Victor is power hungry, he likes the fact that I seem interested in you, and that my family is associated in the higher anarchy."

"How can you tell all of that."

"In the way he spoke, like he's a senator or a mayor, when in fact he's not. It shows how he thinks in how he speaks, he's also very readable."

"He wants me to seduce you. Like he wanted me to do with my last boyfriend before everything started." "I- Just thank you I can't thank you enough, you've only been here not even a week, and you've helped me more than anyone in this town."

"And I plan on helping you a lot more now let's get to class, Seducer." My face flames at his teasing. He only laughs, tugging my arm in his once again gentle grip, to follow him towards the school.

"So I see you've manged to snag Cullen into your web of lies." I sigh heavily, I wished things hadn't turned out the way they had. "I never lied to you Ben."

"Oh really, you've never feed me a croak of bullshit and called it cow milk. I'll give to ya, you really know how to play the innocent factor, when all your after is his money. Such a shame you had to be such a gold digger you have the prettiest lips."

The only thing you saw next was a fist connecting with Ben's already bruised face.

"Emmett no!"

* * *

 **I know it's only like half of last chapter but it had to stop here and yes I have my reasons. SOO SORRY for the cliffi.**

 **REC's**


	9. ComeBack

Hey everyone I know it has been more than a while, months since I've been writing, but I am ready to come back, because I love writing on fanfiction. Its anyway to explore my talents and share them.

So considering it's been a while, I'm taking requests.

I wanna know what you guys want In the future chapters as well as help me get back on track with finishing these stories.

I have created an Instagram, for fanfiction alone.

It will give my readers a chance to tell me what they want as well as giving teasers. Information for upcoming chapters and or new stories.

Follow me at _**Isabellekatmarie.**_ I am glad to be back and I hope you can help me set these plans in motion.

If anyone no matter what would prefer that I make an account on Facebook, please PM me.

Getting these stories finished depends on me but I'm looking for it to be a group thing, (as corny and unoriginal as it may sound😉) So don't forget to follow me.

Until then

XoiCullen 💋


End file.
